Keeping It Together
by Warioguy54
Summary: If you read the story "Making It Work" by RiddleGlitch88 the this takes place directly after where that left off.


Based on the fanfic Making It Work by RiddleGlitch88.

I just finished reading this fic and I loved it so much. But the fact that it was put on hold didn't quite sit right with me. I started getting a bit antsy and since I couldn't stop thinking about that cliffhanger that we got I had to give myself some closure and so I came up with this chapter.

I hope you all can enjoy.

When the next morning finally rolled around it was Maggie who woke up first. She stared down at her girlfriend and smiled. She snuggled up next to Luan thankful for how yesterday had ended. She really started hoping that she could make them last.

'I am so lucky to have her with me,' Maggie thought wistfully.

'I really don't want to screw this up again, I always screw us up and I never learn from it'.

'That needs to change'.

She over to Luan. She leaned in as closely as she could and held her quite firmly. She was not at all intent in letting go or loosening her grip on her anytime soon.

It took about another twenty minutes until Luan finally started to turn over in the bed. She went to stretch her arms out, but soon realized that that wasn't gonna happen. She looked over to what was blocking her arms and saw her girlfriend. It seemed almost as if she was holding on as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were squeezed shut and the expression on her face seemed incredibly desperate to not let go.

"Hey spooky, are you awake?".

She leaned up and stretched her ams out above head and let them fall back down to her sides. She then proceeded to prop herself up on both of her hands.

"Hey Luan," Maggie stated softly.

She then went forward and held Luan firmly in her arms.

"Luan I'm so sorry for starting that argument back up yesterday, it was really stupid of me to do so."

"I really want to make this work this time, I want that more than anything else in the world right now, and I nearly screwed that up again."

"I'm so sorry".

"It's okay Maggs, I know you're really disappointed by the shape our world's in, and I know that your opinions on the subject are definitely understandable," Luan paused and thought about what to say next.

"But to me your more important than the world and all that bad stuff that's happening, I just want to make you happy Maggie", Luan hugged Maggie back tightly.

At that Maggie started to shake a little, she held Luan to her as close as physically possible. She started sobbing and Luan started rubbing small circles into the small of her back. They stayed like that for a while.

"Hey Maggs, it's a brand new day what should we do with it."

"It doesn't matter, I just want to be with you all day", she snuggled into Luan's neck nuzzling her.

"Well in that case we can go downstairs and get something to eat."

They meandered their way down to the kitchen together and started to help each other make breakfast. They had decided on a simple meal of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. When they were finished cooking they both sat down to start eating.

After they had been eating for a little while now Maggie spoke up.

"Luan I never want to go on a break again, I can't handle feeling like that again," Maggie spoke out suddenly.

"No matter whatever might happen between us I don't want to be away from you ever again, not for that long," Maggie nearly pleaded.

"I know I can't promise that we'll never have an argument again, I never want to let that between us", she finished sounding a bit desperate. She was shaking a bit again and was already getting a bit teary eyed.

"I know sometimes things like that are bound to break out, but those things should never get between us for long." Luan reaffirmed.

Luan scooted her chair close enough to where she could lean over onto Maggie's shoulder. She took her cheek into her hands and pecked a few light kisses onto her face.

They proceeded to finish up their meal and then cleaned off the table and put everything back where it went.

They then wandered off to the living room couch and sat down together. Maggie pressed her head against Luan's shoulder and laid it down.

"I love you so much", she cooed.

They sat like this a little while longer. Talking about nothing in particular and being their for each other.

"Hey do you mind if he go back over to my place Maggs?" Luan asked softly.

"You want me to go over there with you," Maggie questioned quietly her voice being slightly nervous.

"Yeah, my siblings were pretty worried about me the other day, especially Luna, I want let them know that I'm all right,".

"Actually I also want to prove to them that we are going to start trying our absolute best to make this all work out," Luan admitted firmly and with a bit of a defensive edge in her voice.

Maggie thought on this.

'I really don't want to have to deal with other people right now and I definitely don't want to be bombarded with accusations from her siblings right now,' Maggie sighed.

'i did promise Luan that we will make it work this time so no matter how hard it may seem or how awkward it might get I'm going to with this.

Maggie sighed again and shifted towards Luan.

"Alright I think I'm ready to go," Maggie said more loudly this time.

I'm gonna to leave this chapter here for now.

I'm going to try and formulate a satisfying ending for us all to enjoy. Now that I typed this up I burned off some of that antsyness that I was feeling before.

I'm going to see if I can take this back in a direction where we could all hopefully be satisfied with it.


End file.
